Stranded
by kei-kun496
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UP! Keitaro and Naru go on a cruise, but wind up on an island in the middle of nowhere. What will the rest of the Hinata gang do?EDIT: This story has now been discontinued.
1. Boat Trip?

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina etc… I only claim ownership to any characters I have created myself.

Stranded 

Chapter One: Boat Trip?

"Party! Party!", Su yelled, jumping around.

"Calm down you guys, it's only a practice test result, not the real thing.", Keitaro was grinning sheepishly at Naru. He stepped forward, and tripped over the bottle of sake Kitsune had set down when the three robins (Naru, Mutsumi, and himself), had come downstairs. Inadvertently, he automatically grabbed at the nearest solid object… which turned out to be Naru's shirt. RIIIIIIP! Naru's shirt was torn in half, exposing her bra.

"Uh-oh, Keitaro's dead" Kitsune whispered to Su.

"KEI-TA-RO!!!", Naru yelled, as she launched him into orbit with a trademark Iron Punch. Somehow, Keitaro landed back into his own room. "Hmmph! That baka…" She examined the remnants of her shirt. "Damn it, this was one of my favorite shirts."

"You know, you could just wear it all torn up like that. It'd get lots of attention from guys." Kitsune said.

"Kitsune! You know I would _never_ do something like that! Besides, I can't because-"

"Because you like Keitaro and want to stay loyal to him?" Kitsune finished for Naru.

"Arrrrggghhh! I've told you many times, I do not like that stupid, perverted, good-for-nothing, wimpy three-year ronin!" Somewhere upstairs, there was a thunk sound, followed by a loud crash.

"Umm… Naru-sempai? I think he heard you…" Shinobu said. "Maybe you should go see what's the matter?"

"Okay, okay, I'll go see what that idiot is up to." Naru went upstairs and knocked on Keitaro's door. There was no answer. She knocked again, this time with more force. When there was still no answer, she went in. Keitaro was sprawled on the floor, unconscious, with a large bump on his head.

"Keitaro! Are you all right" Naru said, approaching him. She slipped on a piece of paper lying on the floor. As she fell, the other half of her shirt came flying off. She landed on Keitaro rather forcefully, causing him to start coughing. At the noise, Shinobu, who had been listening at the door, rushed in.

"Naru-sempai… How could you… Auaaaahhhh!" Shinobu ran off, crying.

"Nooooo! Shinobu-chan, it's not like that!" Naru said, getting up and running after Shinobu. Meanwhile, Keitaro was just regaining consciousness.

"Ouch…" he said, rubbing his head. "I must have gotten a little too excited watching the broadcast and jumped too high." He picked up the piece of paper on the floor. It was a small ticket, with the numbers 7, 15, 58, 62, and 84 printed on it, along with his name, Urashima Keitaro. "I can't believe it", he said, looking back at the TV. "I actually won the week-long cruise for two to Hawaii! Naru? Where are you? I have some good news!" Keitaro ran downstairs.

"Urashima! DIE! I knew you were a perverted loser the first time I saw you! Secret Technique: Air Cutting Blade!" Motoko yelled, swinging her sword. Keitaro started his flying lessons once again.

"Motoko, it was his fault! He didn't do anything. I just slipped on a piece of paper that was lying on the floor in his room."

Stop defending Urashima! He's a pervert and a loser, nothing more!"

"Wahhhh!" Shinobu ran outside, and Naru chased after her again. Shinobu was hidden somewhere, but Naru found Keitaro in a crumpled heap under the cherry tree.

"Narusegawa! I won two tickets for a cruise going to Hawaii! Since the next practice exam is at least five months away, would you like to come with me?"

"Eh?! A cruise? Well… Maybe… I mean, a cruise sounds fun, but…" Naru replied, after some self-debate.

"Hmmm? A week-long cruise? Just the two of you? How romantic! But, don't have too much fun now." Kitsune said, suddenly popping up.

"Kitsune!" yelled Naru and Keitaro simultaneously. "Nothings going to happen on the trip!"

"Why would I do anything his this idiot?" Naru screamed.

"Hey! That's part of my line! Why would I do anything with this violent tomboy?, Keitaro yelled, louder than Naru. Naru twitched, and multiple anger marks appeared on her face. "Wait! I take that back! Sorry Na-". Naru punched Keitaro, and he bounced down the steps of Hinata-sou.

"Baka!" Naru then walked inside with Kitsune, starting the party. Keitaro was dragging himself up the steps, when the door slammed close.

Back inside, the party was just getting started. Kitsune somehow was already drunk in the short time it took Keitaro to crawl up the steps of Hinata-sou; she had 2 empty bottles of sake lying near her. Su was running around eating everything in site, while Motoko chased after her. Shinobu was in the kitchen making more food. Naru and Keitaro were the only two acting normal, because Mutsumi had started a drinking contest with Kitsune and Sarah was busy setting up some kind of device to injure Keitaro.

"So, are you coming or not?" Keitaro asked.

"Ummm… Let me think about it." Naru replied.

"Oh come on, we need the break from studying."

"Who's going to be manager here at Hinata-sou while we're gone?" asked Naru, stalling for more time to think.

"Aunt Har-" Haruka elbowed Keitaro on the head, sending him face first into the floor.

"Haruka-san to you." said Haruka.

"Ehehe… Haruka-san can be stand-in manager for a little while, right? We're only going to be gone for about a week." Said Keitaro, as he got back up.

"Oh well, I might as well go. A cruise would be nice break from studying."

"Does a cruise taste good?" asked Su. Naru and Keitaro sweatdropped.

"Oh, so you actually are going? Then, like I said, don't have too much fun now. You know what I mean." Kitsune said, obviously drunk.

"Ara… A cruise sure sounds fun…" Mutsumi whispered.

"Why is everyone suddenly paying attention to what I'm saying?" Keitaro asked in an exasperated manner.

"We need to make sure you do not do anything inappropriate to Naru." Motoko said.

"But I'm not going to do anything! I'm not like that." Keitaro got up to get some food. As he got up, he tripped over the wire Sarah had setup earlier, and went head first into Kitsune's chest.

"Well Keitaro, if you had wanted to go with me, you could have just asked." Kitsune said. Crash! Shinobu, who had just walked in with some more food, dropped the plate she was carrying.

"Sempai? Why?! Wahhhhhh!" Shinobu ran off for the third time.

"PERVERT!" Naru yelled, punching Keitaro into the wall.

"One man alone cannot have so many accidents. Urashima, You will be punished! Demon Splitting Blade!" Motoko roared, as she swung her sword again, sending a blast of chi towards Keitaro. Amazingly, he was not hit. Keitaro dragged himself up, and ran for his life, yelling apologies while Naru and Motoko chased after him.

"Ara… This place is never boring." Mutsumi said.

END CHAPTER 1

A/N: Okay, this is my first attempt at a fan fiction, so please don't be too harsh. Constructive criticism would be appreciated though. I'm not much of a writer, but I'm working on it. 


	2. Setting Sail

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina etc… I only claim ownership to any characters I have created myself.

* * *

**Stranded**

Chapter Two: Setting Sail

Later that day, after Naru and Motoko had sent Keitaro flying again, things were back to normal. Everyone was sitting down for dinner, when Keitaro walked in with the cruise ship tickets.

"Hey Naru, the cruise leaves in three days, so we better pack out stuff soon." Keitaro said. Naru got up and they both went to their rooms to start packing.

"Hmmmm, I wonder what's going to happen with those two. A romantic cruise getaway, just for the two of them. Surely they'll develop an intimate relationship." Kitsune said.

A-are you sure? Urashima-sempai and Naru-sempai would never do anything like that, right?" Shinobu asked, nervously.

"No, don't worry, Shinobu-chan… and Kitsune, stop spreading your odd rumors to everyone else." Keitaro said, suddenly appearing, along with Naru.

"Yeah, why would I do anything with a perverted three-time ro-" Keitaro quickly covered Naru's mouth.

"I think everybody gets the point, Naru" said Keitaro, slightly disheartened. While this was going on, Haruka walked in with Mutsumi. When she saw Naru and Keitaro, she asked, "What are you two still doing here? The ship leaves in an hour, and it's a 45-minute trip to the docks."

"WHAT?!" yelled Naru and Keitaro, simultaneously. Keitaro looked at the tickets, and his eyes nearly popped out. It _did_ say the boat was leaving today.

"But I thought it was three days from now, not today." Keitaro said.

"I'm so amazed by your stupidity, I can't even bring myself to hit you." Naru said.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO WAITING FOR? IT'S TIME TO GO!!" Kitsune's yelling brought the two back to reality.

"Hehehe, I had a feeling Keitaro would do something stupid like this, so I built Mecha-Tamago: Version Six, for speedy transport." Su said, while pushing a button on a remote she pulled out. There was a rumbling sound, and a large turtle came out of the floor, splintering the hardwood.

"T-T-TURTLE!" yelled Motoko. She pulled out her sword, but was pulled out of the room by Kitsune.

"Climb aboard, you two!" Su yelled above the roar of engines. Naru and Keitaro picked up their suitcases and clambered in. "Here we go!" The turtle rocketed towards the docks, making a considerable hole in the ceiling.

"Aiya… Now who is going to repair that hole?" Haruka said.

At the docks, Keitaro and Naru were busy looking at a map. Su had already flown back to Hinata-sou, so the two were left alone.

"Based on the map, we should go that way." Keitaro said, pointing one way.

"You baka! You're holding the map upside-down! We're supposed to go that way." Naru said, pointing in the opposite direction.

"Okay, whatever you say, goes" Naru and Keitaro walked in the direction she had indicated, lugging their suitcases behind them. In a few minutes, they say the cruise ship. Approaching, they were accosted by a surly ticket man.

"Where are you tickets?" the man demanded.

"Woah, calm down there." Keitaro said, trying to appease the man.

"Sir, Keitaro does have our tickets, so please do not speak so forcefully to us." Naru added, while Keitaro was digging through his pack for the tickets.

"Aha! Here they are!" Keitaro handed the two tickets to the ticket man, who held them up to the light, as if looking for forgeries. When he was satisfied that they were real, he pulled out a stamper and stamped the tickets. Then he handed the tickets back to Keitaro.

"Have a nice trip." He said, in a much friendlier tone. The two of them entered the ship.

"Let's see, first floor is storage, second floor is the dining area and the rooms. The third floor is just rooms. On the top deck, there is a swimming pool, many Jacuzzis, and a bar." Keitaro commented, looking at a pamphlet he had grabbed at the entrance. "Our rooms…" he checked the tickets. "are the same?"

"What!?" yelled Naru, incredulous.

I'm not kidding, our rooms are the same, see?" Keitaro said, handing the tickets to Naru.

"Oh my… you're right. It says both tickets are to room A12." Naru said. She shot a look at Keitaro. "If you even try anything, soon you'll find yourself in the ocean." She threatened.

"Don't worry, I won't try anything." Keitaro said. "Now come on, let's go to the top deck and warm up in a Jacuzzi."

"You idiot… We have to unload our stuff first." Naru said, lightly hitting Keitaro.

"Oops, my bad…" Keitaro picked up his suitcase and walked towards room A12, with Naru following close behind. Upon reaching the room, Keitaro realized he had forgotten to get the key. Naru whacked him on the head a few times before allowing him to go get the key. In a few minutes, he came back holding a key with a silver chain. Keitaro opened the door and they walked in. Inside the room, there was a television, two chairs, a small wooden table, a nightstand, the bathroom/shower, and a king-sized bed.

"You're sleeping on the floor, understand?" Naru said.

"Sure, I know you don't trust me."

"Oh shut up…" Naru said as she carried her suitcase into the bathroom. "I'm going to change, so wait out here." Closing the door, Naru thought 'What should I wear?' She pulled off her shirt and unhooked her bra. 'A two-piece might give that pervert the wrong idea.' Naru mused, while continuing to strip. Standing completely nude, Naru shivered. It was a bit cold. She dug around in the suitcase, and then swore softly.

"Damn, all I brought were two-pieces. Oh well this red one seems innocent enough." After putting on the two-piece, she was just about to reconsider her decision when there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Are you done yet? Because I kind of need to use the restroom." Keitaro's voice from the other side of the door.

'Too late now' Naru thought. Out loud, she said "Fine, come in", as she hastily shoved her clothes in her suitcase. Keitaro opened the door, and paused for a moment.

"What are you looking at?" asked Naru nervously.

"Well, you look very pretty."

"Oh, umm… thanks." Naru said, as she exited the bathroom. A few moments later, Keitaro came out, wearing blue swim trunks. Suddenly, a voice rang out over the intercom: "This is your captain speaking. My name is David Locke. We are setting off right now. Enjoy the cruise." There was a dull humming sound, and the ship started to vibrate slightly.

"I guess we're off." said Keitaro.

"Tropical weather, here we come!"

* * *

END CHAPTER 2

A/N: This chapter is a bit longer… Umm, yeah, I'm not sure where this story is headed, so leave reviews if you have any suggestions for me.


End file.
